


Piratas

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Holmes Shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Una representación en el salón! ¡Un rescate de una damisela en apuros! Aunque esa damisela sea su hermano mayor, Sherlock interpretará su papel, como siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piratas

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft tiene 13 años  
> Sherlock tiene 6 años

La lluvia arreciaba contra las ventanas de la mansión Holmes tan fuerte que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba del diluvio universal. Sherlock había empujado todos los muebles del salón contra la pared con la ayuda de Mycroft aprovechando que sus padres no llegarían a casa hasta el día siguiente y se había esparcido todos los cojines y almohadas de la casa por todo el lugar.

Saltaba de uno a otro, dando carreras mientras gritaba palabras sin sentido que había leído en libros de piratas y de navegación. Mycroft estaba en un rincón cerca del radiador leyendo un libro. Estaba tan sumido en su lectura que no se percató de que Sherlock había dejado de hacer ruido hasta que sintió un empujón.

—¡Necesito que seas una chica! —exclamó el pequeño sujetando un vestido de color azul oscuro y una pamela fucsia.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Mycroft confundido mientras cogía la ropa y la dejaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

—¡Los piratas salvan a damas en apuros! —exclamó Sherlock emocionado mientras se sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón cinturones de la batas de dormir de sus padres.

—Lamento decir que no soy ninguna dama en apuros Sherlock, es más, no soy ninguna dama en general.

—Pero… —se quejó —. Yo quiero salvar a alguien —le dijo algo decepcionado.

—¿No deberías de jugar a esto con gente de tu edad Sherlock? No sé, la gente de tu clase por ejemplo… —susurró.

Sherlock tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Nadie en el cole quiere jugar conmigo y lo sabes —susurró.

—Pero jugar a los piratas es cosa de niños, ¿por qué no juegas con los otros niños?

—¡Todos me llaman raro! —se quejó —. No me dejan jugar con ellos a nada porque dicen que hablo raro, ¡no hablo raro! Uso términos reales que se usaron en el pasado y que se usan ahora, sobretodo en la armada… —dijo al borde del llanto.

Mycroft se pasó la mano por la cara y bufó.

—Entonces quieres que juegue yo contigo —afirmó.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó cogiéndole de las manos para que se levantara.

Mycroft suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Y me tengo que vestir de chica —murmuró algo escéptico mirando el vestido.

—¡Claro! —se quejó Sherlock —. Si no, no podrás ser Rose Marie, la hija del aguacil del pueblo que fue secuestrada por el malvado pirata “Pata de palo” —dijo emocionado.

Mycroft siguió a su hermano hacia una pesa situada en una pared del fondo mientras se ponía la pamela.

—No me voy a poner el vestido —dijo Mycroft.

—¡Tienes que ser fiel a tu personaje! —dijo indignado.

—Tengo más kilos y más espalda que mamá, Sherlock. Romperé el vestido y se dará cuenta. Espero que te valga con la pamela —dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente unos minutos, luego suspiró.

—Como digas… ¡Pero tienes que poner voz de chica! —exclamó.

—De acuerdo capitán Holmes —dijo Mycroft poniendo voz aguda mientras se dirigía a la mesa que había contra la pared y sentándose en el suelo.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso de que le siguieran el juego y aferró el cinturón de felpa para atar las manos de Mycroft alrededor de la pata de la mesa. Cuando estuvo listo, se marchó del salón para coger su sombrero pirata y su sable de plástico. Mientras, Mycroft aprovechó para comprobar si tenía la oportunidad de escapar en caso de que Sherlock tramara alguna trastada.

—Sencillo —susurró.

—¡Aaaargh! —exclamó Sherlock entrando al salón armado con el sable.

Mycroft aguantó la risa al verle e intentó mostrarse asustado. Sherlock se movía rápido, saltando entre los cojines y batiendo el sable al aire.

—¿¡Dónde está escondido “Pata de palo” señorita? —exclamó Sherlock poniéndose al lado de Mycroft mientras fingía estar batiéndose en duelo con un grupo numeroso de gente.

—¡Lo vi marcharse a la bodega Capitán Holmes! —exclamó Mycroft adecuando su voz a una femenina que no resultara muy estridente.

Sherlock saltó, rodó por los cojines y se subió a un sofá sin parar de mover la espada. De repente, saltó del sofá a uno de los cojines que estaban en el centro del salón mientras gritaba entusiasmado.

—¡Estás aquí! —exclamó —. ¡Vengo a por Rose Mari! ¡Ella no te pertenece —Sherlock se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como si alguien estuviera respondiéndole, luego gruñó —. ¡Sí! Somos dos piratas pero yo decidí cambiar mis ideales y desde entonces me ha ido mejor que bien —exclamó —. ¡No! ¡No busco el oro ni la gloria! ¡Solo divertirme! Y créame, esto es muy divertido.

Inclinó el sable hacia delante y durante cinco minutos se batió en duelo con el aire y lo hacía tan bien que incluso Mycroft se entretenía con esa fantástica lucha encarnizada.

Sherlock rodaba por el suelo, se escondía tras el sofá, hacía gestos de dolor e incluso cayó dramáticamente al suelo mientras se sujetaba el hombro.

—¡Capitán Holmes! —exclamó Mycroft sin dejar de interpretar su papel —. ¿Se encuentra bien?¿Está herido?

—¡No se preocupe señorita! —gruñó Sherlock fingiendo dolor en su voz —. Un Holmes jamás está malherido, sólo podrían pararme si me asesinan.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y blandió su sable con el brazo izquierdo.

—¡La salvaré aunque sea lo último que haga! —le dijo decidido mirándole fijamente.

Mycroft fingió miedo y observó cómo su hermano le miraba con orgullo antes de mirar al frente.

—Di tu últimas palabras, Pata de Palo —exclamó.

Seguidamente, el pequeño Holmes empujó el sable con fuerza hacia delante apuñalando a un cojín. Se movió hacia atrás y repitió la acción varias veces, luego miró el cojín con una sonrisa de victoria mientras se limpiaba el sable en el pantalón y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

Se limpió el rostro con la manga de la camiseta y miró a Mycroft.

—¡Que no le asuste la sangre mi lady! —exclamó acercándose a la mesa —. ¡Hemos vencido!

—Oh capitán, ha sido tan valiente —gritó Mycroft con entusiasmo —. Sabía que podría con él, estaba tan segura…

Sherlock se agachó hasta Mycroft y fue desatándole, gruñendo de dolor. Cuando estuvo suelto, Mycroft cogió a Sherlock y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias capitán, ha salvado mi vida —le dijo con entusiasmo.

—No creo que salga de esta —dijo con dramatismo mirando su brazo.

Mycroft sacó un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo y lo extendió para atarle el antebrazo, en la zona donde tenía la herida imaginaria.

—Se pondrá bien capitán —sonrió.

Sherlock sonrió débilmente y le cogió por el rostro.

—¿Estaría dispuesta a cruzar los mares conmigo señorita Rose? Solos, sin depender de nadie ni acatar ninguna ley. Libres… —le dijo entusiasmado.

Mycroft le sonrió, aquella imaginativa historia le encantaba. Sin duda alguna su hermano era un pequeño genio.

—Claro que sí —sonrió —. Claro que si estaré contigo capitán Holmes —le dijo.

Y sin más, Sherlock le dio un beso en los labios. A penas duró un segundo, pero solo porque Mycroft se apartó de un salto.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —exclamó.

—¡Darte un beso! —dijo Sherlock indignado —. En mis libros siempre se dan un beso el pirata y la dama.

Mycroft apretó los puños con fuerza y de golpe Sherlock comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¡El primer beso de Mycroft ha sido con su hermano pequeño! ¡Se lo diré a todos! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Sherlock, ¡TE MATO! —exclamó.

Sabía que su hermano no se lo contaría a nadie, pero había conseguido lo que quería. Que fuera Mycroft quien se encargara de poner el salón en orden, el solo.

 

 


End file.
